


In a Heart That Doesn't Even Beat

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Anger, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica copes with rejection.</p><p>(Smorgs: 2. Uncontrollable wrath.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Heart That Doesn't Even Beat

Jess felt her blood boil; she was imagining it of course, as her blood didn’t really do much nowadays. But she imagined anger coursing through it nonetheless. Her fangs sank into the neck of some bewitched human, barely seeing him as anything other food. Her mind raced, jumping from Jason to Hoyt, from rejection to rejection. She bit down harder, imagining the blood was pouring from their throats, not even remotely sexual just pure hatred. She wanted them to feel the pain as she had. She could literally rip their hearts out just as readily as they’d metaphorically done to her. The blood made her cheeks pink and her skin tingle, but her heart still refused to beat. She refrained from draining the victim dry, instead laughing at her own personal irony. How could her heart be on fire with rage, how could they have shattered it into a million pieces when it didn’t even work.


End file.
